1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a charging cord for supplying electric current to an electric power storing device. A housing is provided for supporting an electrical cable along a predetermined length thereof to ensure that the electrical cable does not drop and touch the ground.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, electrical cables have been available for providing a connection between a source of electricity and an electric power storing device contained within the vehicle. The electrical cable is a flexible cable which normally engages the ground surface disposed between the vehicle and the source of the electrical supply. With use, the electrical cable becomes soiled and difficult to handle. The individual using the cable normally becomes dirty when utilizing the cable for recharging the vehicle. Further, the cable is somewhat heavy and is difficult for a handicapped individual to utilize.